herofandomcom-20200223-history
T-800 (Terminator Genisys)
The Cyberdyne Systems Model 101 Series 800 (aka simply as T-800 or the older T-800 or The Guardian and "Pops") is the tritagonist of the Terminator Genisys. This version of T-800 is one of the members of The Resistance led by John Connor and he was dropped to the past after he was sent from the future to the complicated past timeline which Kyle Reese is sended too in order to protect Sarah together with T-800 on her. He is portrayed by the famous legendary actor Arnold Schwarzennger 'who also played T-800 from ''Terminator 2: Judgement Day, T-850 from Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines, Conan and John Kimble from Kindergarten Cop. In Terminator Genisys his younger version is played by '''Brett Azar in using CGI technology. Official Description The T-800 was seen being pulled from an assembly line and then walking to a giant Time Displacement Chamber to be sent back to the year 1984 in order to kill Sarah Connor. As soon as it emerged in the past, however, another Model 101 confronted him, saying "I've been waiting for you." before engaging him with a shotgun. Sarah mentioned after rescuing Kyle from a T-1000 in regards to the T-800, "We already took care of him." However, this does not stop, when Skynet sent another new completed T-800 from future to aid the T-1000 to the purses of both Sarah and Kyle Reese. Terminator Genisys 1973 The Guardian was sent to 1973 to protect a young Sarah Connor from a T-1000 sent by Skynet to kill her. It raises and prepares Sarah by teaching her how to defend herself against Skynet's assassins, along with forewarning her about key moments in her future. Over the many years they spend together, Sarah forms a very strong bond with the Guardian, whom she sees a father-figure and refers to as "Pops". Over the years Sarah taught the T-800 restraint, leading the Terminator to attack only to disable, and that she has been working to teach it to blend in. (but with rather limited success, as seen by the Guardian's creepy smile). 1984 When the T-800 sent by Skynet arrives at Griffith Park Observatory in 1984, the Guardian confronts the T-800, allowing Sarah to shut it down with a shot to its power cell. The two travel to downtown Los Angeles to retrieve Kyle Reese, who is under attack from the T-1000. They are able to rescue him, but Kyle is shocked by the Guardian's presence in the truck. During a fight, the T-800 incapacitates him. When Kyle wakes up, the Terminator and Sarah explain to Kyle the changes to the future and that they've been preparing for his arrival for over a decade. As they talk, the T-800 detectsMimetic polyalloy on the side of their truck - which will lead the T-1000 to them. The T-1000 tracks them down and, after a brief car chase, finds them in an abandoned warehouse. The Guardian is disabled by the T-1000 and is forced to watch as the T-1000 and the reactivated T-800 attack Sarah and Kyle. It eventually frees itself, however, and arrives just in time to stop the damaged T-1000 from killing Sarah. The Guardian drags the T-1000 into an acid trap, melting the machine beyond repair, but is damaged in the process by having the flesh coating of it's hand melted off. This damage makes the T-800 incapable of assisting with the next part of the plan, as it would take years for the skin to grow back. The Guardian and Sarah reveal to Kyle their plan: they intend to use Time Displacement Equipment that they have developed to travel to 1997 to prevent Judgment Day by destroying Skynet before it is ever created. Due to its damaged skin, the Guardian cannot jump forward in time with them as it would cause the platform to explode. The T-800 chooses to prepare for their arrival instead. While preparing, Kyle remembers Genisys from his time jump and tells Sarah and the Terminator about it. The Guardian confirms it is possible that Kyle experienced the correct timeline and Sarah agrees to jump forward to that time. Between 1984 - 2017 The Terminator continues to gather equipment, supplies, and weapons for Kyle and Sarah's use in raiding Skynet in 2017. During the preparation period the Guardian takes a position as a member of the construction crew for theCyberdyne Systems Headquarters to gather intelligence. The Guardian has also kept a collection of photographs and crayon drawings Sarah had made of the two of them when she was a child, along with her old cassette player. Due to age his servomotors have also begun to degrade and experience lockups. 2017 When Sarah and Kyle arrive in 2017 the Terminator is not able to intercept them as they materialize above him on top of an overpass in the middle of traffic. He watches as they are arrested and is unable to help them. He tracks them to a nearby hospital and infiltrates the building to rescue them, posing as a visitor. After breaking into the security room, the Guardian discovers Sarah and Kyle are being led to the garage John Connor himself. Realizing that John has been converted into a Series 3000 Infiltrator sent to ensure Skynet's creation, the Guardian fights John. They are both trapped by the magnetics of a damaged MRI machine. Kyle shuts the machine down long enough to allow the Guardian to escape but then switches it back on, leaving John trapped temporarily. They escape to the T-800's base on the outskirts of San Francisco. While preparing for their attack on Cyberdyne, the Guardian explains John's current state to the pair. It casts doubt on Sarah's belief that John can be saved due to the irreversible nature of his conversion but offers a method of defeating him. The Guardian leaves the base to build a constriction device, similar to a cestus, that will restrict the T-3000 from changing its shape. While preparing his weapon, the T-3000 tracks them down and they are forced to flee on a school bus. During a confrontation on the Golden Gate Bridge, John succeeds in separating the group. The Guardian is able to catch up to them and rescues Sarah and Kyle before they fall off the bridge. The trio are then arrested and taken into custody. During a one-sided interrogation the Guardian detects the presence of another Terminator and attacks a member of the police entourage, revealed to be the T-3000 in disguise. The Guardian takes the upperhand this time and is able to hold him off long enough for Kyle to fly them off the roof in a helicopter. John follows in a helicopter of his own and almost succeeds in shooting them down but after losing sight of them for a moment, the Guardian leaps from their helicopter and smashes into John's, causing them to crash into the lobby of the Cyberdyne building. After another confrontation with the T-3000 in the lobby, the group plants explosives in the Skynet central server. The Guardian informs Sarah and Kyle that he hid a fallout shelter in the construction blueprints to protect them from the explosion. It has been programmed to identify her and grant her access. As they are planting the explosives, Skynet's grows at a geometic rate. The T-3000 finds them again and begins attacking, taking Sarah hostage as a means to prevent the Guardian from activating the detonator. Unable to defy his programming to protect Sarah, the Guardian gives the detonator to Kyle and attacks John. A brutal fight ensues, in which the detonator is destroyed, and the two of them end up fighting inside a TDE chamber designed by the T-3000. The Guardian is eventually overpowered and loses its left arm. The T-3000 is about to destroy "Pops'" power cell, but Sarah and Kyle save him. Armed with the magnetic glove, the Guardian punches clean through John's chest and carries him helplessly into the time machine. The Guardian asks Reese to take care of 'his' Sarah as they activate the time machine. The TDE explodes due to the inorganic matter inside the time sphere, destroying the T-3000 and hurling a severely damaged Guardian into a nearby vat of unprogrammed mimetic poly-alloy. The Guardian is able to interface with the alloy and conducts repairs to itself. Now bonded with the alloy, the Guardian is able to repair its skin and can now develop stabbing weapons. The building destroyed, it rescues Sarah and Kyle from the fallout shelter. With Skynet seemingly destroyed, they travel to Kyle's childhood home where Reese instructs his younger self to remember a message that will help them defeat Skynet. Believing that they are finally free, they set off to start a new life together, with the Guardian giving what passes as his approval towards Kyle. Gallery T-800's grin.png|T-800's funny grin. Younger Pops.jpg|Younger Pops. Pops's Smile.jpg|Pops's smiles for a photo. T-800 Fighting.jpg|T-800 fights the T-3000. Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Bigger Good Category:Big Good Category:Heroic Creation Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Lawful Good Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Warriors Category:Humanoid Category:Movie Heroes Category:Twin/Clone Category:Lethal Category:Elderly Category:Successful Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Mastermind Category:Parents Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Mutated Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:False Antagonist Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Good Vs. Good Category:War Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Dreaded Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated